Account preferences
In order to change your account settings click your nickname on top. If you click "Overview" you can see the profile as it appears to other players. Edit player data If you would like to change your profile hit "Edit player data". Here you can indicate your sex, your birthday, your location, your planet names and your description. Hit save to save your data. Date / Time Here you can set your time zone and your date format. Use the drop down menu to choose the time zone of your country. Either choose a city or the UTC of your country. Date helps you to choose a way of displaying date and time (e.g. the US way mm/dd/yy 12h). Hit "Save" afterwards. Account preferences Here you can change your password, enter players as sitters or same computer usage, use the vacation mode or delete your account. On top you can choose which reports you want to receive and how many reports you want to get displayed each page. Changing your password In order to keep your account safe change your password regularly. Choose a password which is a combination of numbers and letters. To change your password enter your old password and enter the new password twice. Hit "Save" afterwards. Account sitting The sitter function allows you to appoint two sitters which may uphold the account in case of absence. A sitter can log into your account by using your name and his/her password, so you never need to pass your password on to other players. You are not allowed to do this anyway. Choose your sitters with deliberation. The sitters can be entered via the field "Account sitter" in the account preferences. Just enter his/her nickname, choose what he/she is allowed to do (read messages, write messages, delete messages and reports, buy and spend coins at the NCP, start raids, show league) and click "Save". You will now see the status of your sitter request. A sitter has to accept your request first before he/she can access your account. By clicking the X you can cancel an account sitting. Please be aware of the game rules concerning account sitting. Same PC usage If you play Imperion at the same PC as another Imperion player you have to enter the account in same pc usage. To enter an account as same pc usage simply enter his/her nickname below "Shared PC" and hit "Save". Your "pc partner" will get a request. You can enter up to 5 players as same pc usage. Once you stop using the same pc usage you have to remove the entry by clicking the X. Please act according to the rules. Vacation mode Here you can set your account to a vacation mode. How to do this can be read here. Account deletion If you don´t want to be a member of Imperion anymore you can delete your account here. Choose "Yes" below "Delete account" and verify your ownership by entering your password. Click "Save" to start the deletion countdown which runs for 72 hours. You can cancel the account deletion at any time within the 72 hour period. Your account stays normal: You can be attacked, your mines produce resources . However, you are not be able to do anything in the account, for example: and you can not deploy your fleet. The user interface will be dimmed and the countdown as well as the opportunity to cancel it will be shown in a pop-up. Once your account has been deleted you will receive a transfer link for your remaining coins. Coins can only be transferred within the same domain (ORG -> ORG, NET -> NET, US -> US). See also: * Statistics * Reports * Messages * Galaxy Category:account settings